


It was always you | Muke oneshot

by wikiangela



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Luke Hemmings Loves Michael Clifford, M/M, Shy Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Michael broke up with his girlfriend and isn't that sad like he propably should be.





	It was always you | Muke oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new at Ao3 and I've never written in english before, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like anyway ;)  
> It's kinda short and not really good, but I just wanted to check if my english is good enough, so I'll be greatful for any comments what is wrong and stuff :D  
> Enjoy ♥

Luke was sitting in the living room, trying not to hear screams from Michael's room. Mike and Crystal were there, yelling at each other for... he didn't know how long. It felt like hours. And maybe he could just get up and go out, but he was really curious how it's gonna end.

"But you don't get it, Michael! I love only you!" Crystal yelled and Luke laughed. She was so fake. And it was Luke who finally exposed her. But he did feel kinda guilty right now. Because even if she was horrible and none of Michael's friends could stand her, he seemed happy. And when Michael was happy, Luke was too. Cause he loved Michael. And all he wanted was to make him happy.

"Oh, please!" Michael yelled back sarcastically "You only love and care for your-fuckin-self! I saw pictures, okay?! You were practically dry humping this dude! In the middle of the club!" he didn't sound sad. Rather furious.

"Well, maybe I needed physical contact with someone! So if it couldn't be my loving boyfriend who doesn't have time for me, why not some stranger at the party?" Luke couldn't belive what he heard. He always hated that girl, but now... Why Mikey was even dating her in the first place?

"You're fucking whore, y'know?" Mike actually laughed. Luke was suprised, but he smiled. "We're done." Mike said it less loud, but Luke still heard it. He was just next to door. "Now get te fuck out of my home. I don't even wanna look at you. Never **ever** again." Door opened and Crystal stormed out of the room, crying. Pathetic. She didn't notice Luke, and went straight to the front door, where she passed Calum and Ashton, who was walking in.

"What was that about?" asked Ash, when she got out without a word.

"They broke up." Luke said quietly. "And it may be my fault." he admitted. All of a sudden he felt really guilty. Mike propably was sad and devastated right now and it was only because of Luke. And Crystal of course, but it didn't matter. Luke caused part of Mike's pain by showing him those pics.

"Finally." said Calum, laughing. "I hated that bitch."

"We all did." added Ashton. "Go in there, Lukey" he said, pointed at Mike's room. Ashton and Calum knew that Luke was in love with Michael. He didn't realise that it was that obvious. But clearly not enough to Michael. When he found out that they know, he was shocked. But even more, cause Michael didn't know.

Luke shook his head. He didn't know if he wanted to see Michael. And if Michael wanted to see him. "C'mon, dude. Go." Ash rolled his eyes. Hemmings was sometimes so shy and insecure... He should just tell Michael how he feel. Like Ash did with Calum and they are togheter over a year now. "You should go, not us. He's **your**  future hubby" he lowered his voice and chuckled in this irritating way Luke hated.

Luke blushed, but got up and went to Mike's room. He knocked to the door and went in before he heard "Come in". Michael was lying on the bed, listening to music from his laptop and he smiled to Luke, when he saw him. "Hi Lukey, 'sup?"

"How you doing?" Hemmo asked insecurely, closing door behind him.

"Pretty good, actually." Clifford was still smiling. "Oh God, come here, Luke. I don't bite. Not always." he laughed, when the younger boy was still standing next to door. He made a room for him on the bed and Luke awkwardly sat there. "Why all of a sudden are you so awkward? Just lay down and hug me" he bit his lip and Luke just felt like he wanna kiss his best friend. And it wasn't the first time that he was thinking about it. Hemming did what Mike said, but still was uptight. "Relax, boo" Michael left a kiss on Luke's forehead.

"Why aren't you sad?" Luke whispered, cuddling to Mike's side and hiding face in his t-shirt. Which smelled so good, cause it smelled just like Michael.

"So you heard." he sighed.

"It was kinda hard not to".

"I'm not sad because I don't love her. And I should've broken up with that bitch a long time ago." he said casually.

 "What?" Luke looked at him and he was too close to his face, but he was hoping that he isn't that red.

"I just... I don't know. I mean, when you showed me those pictures, I felt a little sad and maybe betrayed. And you said that they left togheter, so I'm sure she cheated on me." yeah, Luke was there that night and saw Crystal and he was the one who took pictures. Now he felt extremly guilty. "But after we broke up... I'm really relieved. I realised something and... I'm happy. **Right now** I'm really fucking happy." On his face was wild smile and he just pulled Luke a little bit closer. It wasn't weird that they cuddled like that. But that he clearly wanted Luke closer when that wasn't possible, that was kinda weird.

"Oh. So I can say that I always hated her and coudn't stand her and she's just a slutty skanky whore?" Luke asked and Michael started laughing and didn't stop for a while.

"Yeah, boo, you can say that. I know you all didn't like her" he said finally. And just now Luke rememberd that there are his friends in the living room. 

"Calum and Ashton are here. If they didn't leave." he said.

  
"Who cares? They're propably just making out on our couch. Like they can't do it at their's." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Hey, how about we go out tonight?" asked Hemmo.

"Can't we stay home? And maybe watch some movies, order pizza, and like laying and cuddle like that all night?" proposed Mike. "Just the two of us" he added and Luke just felt his heart beating too fast. This sounded kinda like a perfect date for him. Except, of course, it wasn't. 

"Okay." he said with cute little smile, again hiding his face into Michael's chest. Meanwhile Mike pulled out his phone and texted to one of his best friends.

***

In the meantime Calum and Ashton was talking in the living room.

"But they're perfect togheter!" said Ashton, when Calum argued that they can't force Mike and Luke to be togheter if they don't want to or don't know that they love each other. "Just like you and me" he added and Cal coudn't help that he just smiled widely.

"But they do not need our help. They're adults and they can figure things out on their own. Honey, please, don't go into it." he grabbed his hand. "Michael loves Luke and he's gonna realise that soon."

"Yeah, I know, but..." sound of new message on his phone interrupted him. He read this and smiled. "He just did. And he does need our help" he said with 'I told you so' look on his face.

"What the..." Cal took Ash's phone and read text. "So we better get started".

***

 They were laying in Michael's bed for maybe few hours. Music was still playing and they both fell asleep. And they felt good and happy just being next to each other. It's not like they never slept in the same bed, cuddling, but every time it was just perfect. They could do this every night. Luke didn't mind. He could just stay in Michael's arms forever.

When Michael woke up, there was already dark outside. He checked time on his phone and it was almost eight in the evening. Also, he had text from Ashton, that everything was ready and he owes them. He looked at pretty blond boy who was cuddled to him and asleep. He didn't want to wake him, but Calum and Ashton did what he asked so... "Lukey, babe, wake up." he said softly, his hand went trough Luke's hair. "Luuuukeeey" he said a little louder. Luke did nothing. "Oh, c'mon." he pushed Luke and because of that, blond boy fell of the bed.

"What the fuck Michael?!"

"Sorry boo" Mike laughed. "I have a surprise for ya." he got up of the bed and helped Luke stand up. "Ashton and Calum helped and I hope they did exactly what I asked for."

"Why? I mean, why surprise for me? I don't get it." Luke yawned and stretched out. He still was sleepy and so cute. But he really couldn't understand why.

"You'll see." Clifford smiled mysteriously and took Luke's hand. He pulled him to living room, where... Luke just couldn't say a word cause it was beautiful. Michael was wondering if it isn't too fast, because he just ended one relationship, but... he loved Luke. Why wait?

Lights was off. Everywhere were white christmas lights. Like... really everywhere, just like Michael wanted it to be. There was a pizza on the coffee table (hopefully still warm) and a bottle of wine. Next to the table used to be couch, but now... Couch was next to wall and all empty floor was covered with blankets and pillows, especially a lot of them next to table. Michael went to stereo to play some music. Then he hugged Luke from back and whispered to his ear: "It's our official first date, boo. I hope you like it."

 "Our... What? Date?" he was shocked. He was thinking about it, of course, and he wanted it to be date. But... Did Michael really did this? Ashton and Calum prepared all of this, but still... Did Michael really said 'date'?

"Yeah, dummy, date." Michael chuckled. "I figured I should do something really soon cause I don't want to anybody else show up and took you from me."

"Nobody could ever take me from you." Luke whispered, not thinking much. 

"I'm really glad to hear that." said Mike, turning Luke to face him. "But now I'm free and I'm not with her and I can finally say it."

"Say.. Say what?" asked Luke nervously. Michael looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"That I love you." he said and Luke was sure that his heart will jump from his chest in a while. "I always loved you, but I guess I thought it was just friendship or I was scared to ruin it and lose you. Now... Now I realised that I love only you and... _It was always you_ , boo." he leaned into and kissed Luke. And Luke was the happiest he has ever been. And it was the best kiss. Like it was meant to be. Cause they were meant to be togheter.

"Honestly, I was dreaming about this like for months." said Luke, smiling, when they were apart again. "I love you so much Mikey." he added, looking into Michael's green eyes.

"So let's start our perfect date" said Michael, grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him to the coffee table where they sit on the pillows.

"Yeah. It actually is perfect. Like you. You're perfect" said shyly Luke, blushing. Mike just kissed him again, murmuring something that he isn't, Luke is the one who is perfect in every way.

Then Mike went to the kitchen to take plates and glasses. When he came back, Luke had the biggest grin he propably ever had. "What are you smiling about?" Mike asked with chuckle.

"I'm just happy." he literally couldn't stop smiling. He never expected that because of this pictures and cause Mike broke up with Crystal, he would be on a date with him. And all in one day. It was surely the best day in his life. But the best part of it was happening right now. 

They starter eating and talking and Mike poured wine to glasses. It felt like nothing changed, just to friends/roommates talking and spending evening togheter. But Michael just changed everything. He kissed Luke and said that he love him... And Luke was sure that nothing willa be the same from now on. But he was happy about that. Cause now Michael was his. They didn't say anything about that, but Luke was sure. There was no way that they were going back to how things were before. 

"Y'know, babe, I'm really fuckin greatful that you took this pics of her and showed them to me." said Mike, when they already have eaten and were laying on the pillows and blankets, cuddling. "If you didn't... I don't know when I would be able to admit that I love you."

"But you know that I took this pictures mostly because I was jealous and wanted her gone from our lives, right?" Luke looked at  **his** Mikey. It was true. And it doesn't mean that he didn't feel guilty. But still happy.

"I figured, boo." Clifford smiled softly. And kissed Luke again this evening. Then they turned on TV and started watching some movies. And spent all night like that till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

In the morning they woke up hearing loud knocking on the door. Luke opened his eyes, sat up and looked around and realised that it wasn't a dream. And started smiling. And there was knocking again. Hemmo looked at Michael, who started murmuring "Who the fuck want to die for waking me up?"

"I think you know answer for that question" Luke yawned. Mike looked at him and rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide little smile. "Oh, don't get up, Mikey, I'll get the door." added Luke sarcastically, when Clifford just more covered up with a blanket and closed his eyes again. Then Luke got up.

"Love ya." said Michael and Luke's smile just got bigger.

"I know." he sighed theatrically and quickly added: "Love you too" then went to get the door, cause the person who was knocking wouldn't stop. When he opened the door, he saw his friends, standing there with too innocent smiles. "I hate you. And Mike is going to kill you." said Luke still sleepy, rubbing his hand through his hair. "But thanks for preparing all this." he remembered that it was they who actually did it.

"Well, Mike owes us, so he won't kill us just yet" Calum rolled his eyes and went into the aparment. "And we're here for breakfast" Ash followed him there, and then Luke too, when he closed the door.

"How are you, boyfriends?" asked Ashton loudly, what resulted that Michael threw one of the pillows in his direction.

"We were talking like all night, gimme sleep a few hours more." he said. Ashton was gonna say something, but Cal just pulled him into the kitchen. Luke layed down on Michael, and the older boy groaned. "What now..." he opened his eyes and saw his favourite blue eyes. "What?" he sighed.

"Get up and eat breakfast with us, please?" he pursed his bottom lip and, damn, he was too cute.

"Yeah alright." Mike sighed again this morning. "But first I wanna kiss."

"We didn't brush our theeth." Luke wrinkled his nose.

"You're so damn adorable that I don't even care. I wanna kiss you." Mike shook his head laughing a little bit and then raised his head and joined their lips togheter. Oh, he was so in love. He barely remembered that less than 24 hours ago he was dating some chick named Crystal. Now all was about Luke. He admitted it to Luke and to himself and now he was finally really happy. 

"It feels so normal, you know?" Luke asked as they pulled apart. "Like it isn't weird at all. That we kiss now and all this 'I-love'yous' and it feels like we always have been like that."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's because except for the kisses-thing and 'I-love-you'- thing we are behaving like always. Mostly." Mike chuckled.

"We're waiting for breakfast! We're hungry!" yelled Ashton from the kitchen.

"There will be this perfect, beautiful day, when we wake up and go to sleep without seeing any of them for one whole day." said Mike with dreamy voice. "That's all I'm asking for."

"C'mon, they helped you yesterday. Stop complaining and come." Luke stand up and Mike did the same, with not happy face.

Then they went to the kitchen and started making meal. And they all ate it togheter and then cleaned up living room a little bit. And most part of the day they was hanging out, all four of them. Even if they were complaining about each other **a lot** , they were best friends. And they all loved each other in that friendly way. 

Calum and Ashton wanted to crash at Luke and Michael's place, but after all day Mike said he was sick of them and told them that they have to go. 

And Michael and Luke slept in Michael's room from now on. They were oficially togheter and they were already living togheter and everything was just perfect. Of course sometimes they had fights, like couples do, but they really loved each other and there was nothing that could take them apart. A two years later Michael recreated their first date in their little apartment and proposed to Luke. Then they got married and moved to bigger house and adopted kids... so did Calum and Ashton, who were now living nearby, even closer than then. And they all lived happily ever after. Except it wasn't a fairytale but real non perfect life. But as long as they were togheter, not only Michael and Luke but they all, it was the best. And every day Michael was greatful that he has these people in his life. And that he has Luke. And even after all these years he still was saying the same: It was always Luke. And forever.


End file.
